Dynamic passwords are combinations of time-related, unpredictable random numbers generated at fixed intervals based on a dedicated algorithm. Generally, each password can only be used once in a system that performs authentication using dynamic passwords. With the ability to effectively protect the security of transaction and log-on authentication, the use of dynamic passwords in connection with an authentication system causes the need to change passwords on a regular basis to be unnecessary, thereby reducing security worries. The use of dynamic passwords is particularly effective in internal corporate environments. Dynamic passwords can be realized on dedicated hardware, and/or by software.
According to conventional authentication systems that use dynamic passwords, when a user logs in, the user is required to enter the dynamic password in the user interface in order to complete log-on authentication. However, such conventional dynamic password authentication methods have several deficiencies, namely, such methods require that additional hardware devices, which are relatively costly and easily lost, be carried; the dynamic passwords must be entered manually, thereby creating the possibility of input errors; and when the software version system time updates, the update can result in verification failure.
Therefore, there is a need for a more effective authentication method, device, and system that uses a dynamic password for authentication.
The same or similar marks in the drawings represent same or similar components.